A Scout and Ronin Crossover
by Kiira Nailo
Summary: Complete RWSM Will the scouts and ronins learn to love, or will the enemy break them apart? Warning: Very bad Adult content, not suitable for young readers.


I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors, I'm just borrowing the characters for my litte story....^-^  
  
I wrote this a long time ago....so bear with me....*groan*.....anyway.....It's a little comical in a weird sort of way....if you don't like reading adult content I advise you not to read this.....it has very very bad sexual situatians...and on with the fic....*sigh*  
  
Pairings are such: Ryo/Rei Kento/Ami (Oh yah, and Ami is totaly OOC) Cye/Mina Sage/Lita Rowen/Serena  
  
The Begining, Middle and End  
  
One day the scouts were having a sailor meeting at Rei's temple. Inside, Rei was doing a fire reading.  
  
"I call upon the power of the ancient fire, help us find our new allies that will help us conquer this new evil."  
  
"Look! who are they?" asked Mina.  
  
"I don't know but I think since there's five of them, each of us should look for one of them." said Ami.  
  
"Sounds fair, they are here in the city right?" asked Lita,"I'm not going to chase them clear across the world."  
  
"Yes, they should be in the city" Rei said.  
  
"I'll take the one in light blue, he looks interesting" said Mina.  
  
"I want the one in green, he looks like my ex-boyfriend Freddie, but only a lot hunkier." said Lita.  
  
"Oh please, everyone looks like Freddie." said Rei, "I'll take the one in red."  
  
"I'll take the one in the orange." said Ami.  
  
"I guess I'll take the one in dark blue." said Serena sadly. Darien had just broken up with her for the fifth time in the past two months.  
  
"Serena, it's alright, Darien's not the only guy out there for you." said Mina.  
  
"Yeah, there's lots of guys who would love to go out with you that you haven't met yet." said Lita.  
  
"I guess you guys are right, lets go find our new allies!" said Serena, running out of the door.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Ryo, what are we going to do today?" asked Rowen.  
  
"I don't know, since Talpa has returned even stronger, I don't think we can do anything."  
  
"We had enough trouble defeating him before, now that he's even stronger, how can we defeat him again?" asked Cye, who was causualy lounging on the sofa.  
  
"What we need is more power!" said Kento.  
  
"Or more help." said the Ancient, who appeared before the Ronins.  
  
"Ancient! What do you mean?" asked Ryo.  
  
"There are five warriors who will help you conquer Talpa, they are seeking you out as we speak. Go out into the city and meet up with them."  
  
"How do we find them?" asked Sage.  
  
"They'll find you, don't worry, they need your help as much as you need theirs." said the Ancient, "Fairwell."  
  
"What are we waiting for lets go!" said Rowen.  
  
"We should split up, lets go in different directions." said Cye. Each of the Ronins headed out in their own direction hoping that the new warriors would find them soon.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I've been walking for an hour now, and I haven't seen anyone that even looks like the stupid guy." Rei thought. She was getting annoyed. She had been searching for the warrior she was supposed to find, but he was no where to be found."Wait, oh my God! There he is!" she said to herself. "He is absolutely gorgous! I have to go talk to him!" Rei gained her senses and walked calmly over to Ryo.  
  
"Hi, my name is Rei." she said, as he looked at her.  
  
"Uh, hi, do I know you?" he asked." Why am I getting a strange feeling about this girl?" he asked himself.  
  
"No, but I know you, you're the one who posseses the red armor," she said, "and we are seeking your help."  
  
"You must be one of the warriors that the Ancient told us about." Ryo said." but he never said that you were....well, girls."  
  
"I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but we need you and you need us, so lets go find the others." she said. Rei wasn't liking Ryo very well, ever since he made the comment about being "girls".  
  
"By the way," he said"My name is Ryo." They continued on their way, and Rei did not say a word to Ryo for the rest of the time.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lita had been wondering around through the park and couldn't decide where to go next. "Where is the best place to look for this guy in "green armor"?" She turned around and saw him. The most perfect guy she had ever seen. "There he is, I found him!" She ran up to Sage and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lita, what's your name? We need your help, I know you have the green armor and..." she was cut off by his amazing voice.  
  
"Whoa, wait...how do you know about my armor?" he asked. "She's so beautiful," he thought  
  
"Look at those green eyes, and that great body."  
  
"You're one of the warriors that are going to help us defeat Talpa!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, you must be one of the warriors that the Ancient told us about." he said "but you're a girl."  
  
"So what, does it matter?" she said  
  
"Well I just figured that strong warriors would be male warriors."  
  
"Well your wrong pal! We're as strong as you, probably stonger."  
  
"Lets not argue, lets just go find the others." he said.  
  
Sage and Lita walked off out of the park and into the city looking for each of their friends.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ami stopped at the bookstore while she was looking for the warrior in orange armor. She decided that a few minutes wouldn't matter. She pulled a book from the shelf and saw who she was looking for on the other side. Kento was looking at a cook book, trying to find a good recipe for Cye. Ami put the book back on the shelf and went around to the other side where she saw him. She turned the corner, he was gone. "Where did he go?" she wondered. Kento jumped her from behind and pinned her arms behind her back.  
  
"Alright, why are you following me?" asked Kento.  
  
"I'm not following you." said Ami.  
  
"Sure,...I believe you." he said  
  
"No, really, I'm not." she said "I just noticed you five minutes ago, and I realized that you're the one I've been searching for." He let go of her and she turned to face him.  
  
"Well I'm flattered but I don't usually rush into relationships this fast." he said.  
  
"No, no, no, I'm not talking about that. I meant that you're one of the five warriors that are going to help us defeat Talpa."  
  
"Talpa, how do you know about him?" Kento asked.  
  
"I'll explain everything on the way." Ami said.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked.  
  
"To find the others, Come on!" she said, dragging him out of the bookstore and on the the busy streets of Tokyo.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mina sat on a bench at the bus stop waiting for the next bus to come by. "I'm tired, I'm bored, and I"m sick of looking for that stupid guy anyway!" she groaned to herself. "Why can't we just wait for them to find us?" she crossed her arms across her chest. The bus made its way down the block, and started coming to a stop. "Good, its about time." she thought as the door opened. Cye smoothly walked off the bus and looked at Mina. She gasped, knowing that he was the one she was looking for. He smiled and began walking away. She jumped up and ran after him.  
  
"Hi! I'm Mina!" she said, looking straight into his baby blue eyes.  
  
"Hi," he said "do I know you?"  
  
"Not yet, what's your name?"  
  
"Cye, I was looking for someone, so I should probably get going." he said.  
  
"So was I, but I found him." she said.  
  
"You're talking about me arn't you." he said and looked down at her.  
  
"Yes, you're one of the warriors that we need help from." she said.  
  
"Finally! I've been wondering all over the city waiting for one of "the warriors" to come and find me." he said.  
  
"You mean you knew that we were looking for you?" Mina asked.  
  
"Well, sort of, but I didn't know that you would be a girl."  
  
"Oh, so you're disapointed then."  
  
"No, I'm delighted." he said and offered her his arm. She put her arm around his and they went off looking for their friends.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Oh, why do I have to be out here all day long looking for some stupid guy who I don't even know!" Serena thought,"With Darien out of my life, again, I just want to sit at home and watch t.v. all day. He is such a jerk. This time I'm absolutely through with him." she said to herself and sat against a wall. "When will I learn that he's a jerk to me all the time."  
  
"Hey sweetheart." a familiar voice said to Serena. She slowly looked up to see Darien standing causualy infront of her.  
  
"Don't call me sweetheart. We broke up remember?" she said to him coldly.  
  
"Darling, I want to be with you, I realized that I've made a big mistake."  
  
"Leave me alone!" she said standing up with her fists balled up at her sides.  
  
"But muffin..."  
  
"Leave me alone Darien, I'm through with you." she said and started to walk away. Darien grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
  
"You're mine, I wont let you do this to me." he said roughly.  
  
"Let me go, you're hurting me!" she screamed. She kicked him in the shin and ran. He didn't chase her. She kept going, she was mad, hurt, frustrated and scared. She turned the next corner and WHAM!! She ran right into someone.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Serena sobbed. She couldn't stop the tears from coming to her eyes.  
  
"Hey its alright, no need to cry about it." Rowen said, as the blonde girl was still holding on to him with her arms around his body.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I have to go." Serena said and tried to walk away.  
  
"Wait! What's wrong, are you ok?" he asked. She stopped and turned around.  
  
"You! I found you!" she exclaimed, drying her tears.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"You're the warrior that I've been searching for." she said walking up closer to him.  
  
"I see now, come on, lets go find the others." he said putting his arm around her. "By the way, what's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Serena."  
  
"That's a beautiful name." he said. "I'm Rowen."  
  
"Thank you Rowen." Serena said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For caring."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Rei, why arn't you talking to me." asked Ryo who caught up with Rei. She was walking extremely fast.  
  
"Because we have nothing to talk about." she said flatly.  
  
"What about Talpa?" Ryo asked.  
  
"What about him?" Rei asked back.  
  
"How are we going to help each other defeat him?"  
  
"I don't think we should talk about this right now." she said "We need to find the others."  
  
"Hey there's Sage!, who's that girl he's with?" Ryo asked.  
  
"He's with Lita!" Rei exclaimed. "Lita! Hey over here!"  
  
Lita turned her head to see her friend shouting at her from across the street.  
  
"Who's that guy she's with? He's cute." she thought  
  
"Come on Sage, that's Rei," she said and started dragging him with her.  
  
"Rei, who's this?" Lita asked as they caught up with Rei and Ryo.  
  
"This is Ryo." she said.  
  
"Hi I'm Lita." she said shaking Ryo's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you." he said.  
  
"Hey look, there's Ami...Ami! Hey!" Lita yelled as Ami and Kento made their way up the busy sidewalk.  
  
"Hey guys." Ami said as she and Kento joined up with the group of four. "Have you guys seen Mina?"  
  
"No, but I"m sure we'll find her soon." Rei said.  
  
"Kento, I see you finally found a girl!" said Sage.  
  
"Hey! I've liked girls before!" Kento exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but you scared most of them away with your appetite." laughed Ryo.  
  
"Hey, I have a high metabolism." said Kento.  
  
"Boys! Please stop arguing!" said Lita. "You're worse than Serena and Rei."  
  
"Who's Serena?" asked Cye who walked up to the group with Mina.  
  
"She's our leader." Mina said.  
  
"And a whinny little crybaby." said Rei.  
  
"Well, If all of you are here except for Serena, then she must be looking for Rowen." said Ryo.  
  
"If she made it past the arcade." said Rei.  
  
"Leave her alone already." Ami said.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" Serena asked as her and Rowen walked towards the group. Rowen's arm was still around her.  
  
"Rowen, you stud." said Sage. Serena blushed as Rowen gave Sage a disapproving look.  
  
"Now that we're all here, lets head back to Rei's temple." said Ami. "there we can discuss business."  
  
"Alright lets go." said Rei.  
  
The five girls started walking down the side walk talking rapidly to each other. The only one that was quiet was Serena. She still couldn't shake the feeling of Darien not wanting to let her go. He had hurt her physically, this she would never have believed, until he proved her wrong.  
  
"Serena, earth to Serena." said Mina "What's wrong girl?"  
  
"Darien,...tried to ...I can't talk about it." Serena said and burst out crying.  
  
"What did Darien do?" asked Rei.  
  
"This." she said and pulled up her long sleeves reveiling large bruises on her arms.  
  
"Oh my God! I'm going to kill that bastard!" said Lita.  
  
"I'll help you." said Rei.  
  
The grils were huddled in a circle all trying to sooth Serena's sobs. Rowen ran up to the group.  
  
"What happened, what's wrong?" he asked scooping Serena up in his arms.  
  
"Look at her arms." said Ami solomly.  
  
"Let me see." said Rowen trying to pull up her sleeves.  
  
"No, I don't want you to." she cried.  
  
"Just let me see, you have to trust me."  
  
"Ok," she said, and revealed her bruised up arms.  
  
"He's dead." said Rowen.  
  
"How do you know who did this?" asked Mina.  
  
"Because on the way here I told him everything that happened." said Serena. Rowen started running toward the middle of town.  
  
"Rowen, Wait!" Serena yelled and ran after him. She caught his arm and he stopped.  
  
"I have to do something." he said.  
  
"Rowen I don't want you to do anything, just forget about him. He's not worth it." Serena said hugging Rowen.  
  
"But, he hurt you, he has to pay." he said pulling her as close to him as possable. "I feel that I need to protect you."  
  
"I can take care of myself." she said, and tried to pull away from him, feeling that he thought she was weak.  
  
"Serena, I don't want anything to happen to you, now that we've met I don't want to let you go." he said tilting her chin up. He leaned closer to feel the touch of her lips on his.  
  
"Hey! Rowen! Serena! lets go! We're going to Rei's temple." yelled Lita.  
  
"Ok, we're coming!" Serena yelled back. She grabbed Rowen by the hand and they raced off to join the others.  
  
~~~~~  
  
At Rei's temple, the Ronins were given a room to theirselves and the scouts were all in a seperate room for the night. In the Ronin's room:  
  
"Hey Ryo, what do you think about Lita?" asked Sage.  
  
"She's cute, but I think the prettiest is Rei."  
  
"No way!" exclaimed Kento "Ami is the absolute prettiest."  
  
"Wait a minute, what about Mina? She's so beautiful." said Cye, daydreaming over the gergous blonde.  
  
"Hey Rowen what's with you and Serena?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Yeah really, what's going on?" asked Sage.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to talk about it." Rowen said looking out of the window.  
  
"Rowen what's wrong, why not?" Cye asked.  
  
"Because he doesn't want to admit his true feelings." said Ryo.  
  
"You don't know anything about my feelings." Rowen said.  
  
"Ok, Ok, so you don't like her." said Kento. "We get the point."  
  
"I never said I didn't like her. I just said I didn't want to talk about it."  
  
"Ok, fine, but I'm going over to see Lita" Sage said.  
  
"Uh, I need some fresh air" Cye said and went out of door to their room and outside into the night.  
  
"I'm hungry." said Kento and went towards the kitchen to find a snack. Ryo joined Sage and they both went to where the scouts were staying. Rowen needed time to think. He wasn't sure about his feelings for Serena. When he tried to kiss her, he thought he was sure that he really liked her, but now he just didn't know.  
  
"Why do I feel this way?" he asked himself. "I thought for sure that I liked her, maybe I just need proof that she feels the same way. I have to talk to her." Rowen got up and walked to the door. He pushed on it, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"What the hell? What's going on?" thought Rowen. "I have to get out of here." He looked around for ideas. "The window." He climbed out of the window and ran around to the front.  
  
"Oh shit, Dynasty soldiers!" he said to himself.  
  
"Rowen...hey what happened?" Cye asked from the ground.  
  
"Dynasty soldiers are here; they knocked you out."  
  
The girls were heard screaming from inside the temple.  
  
"Row, that's the girls!" Cye yelled. They raced off toward's the entrance and saw two girls in short miniskirts with bows.  
  
"Who are they, and what are they doing?" Rowen asked.  
  
"It's....Mina and Lita!" Cye said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Venus, love, chain...ENCIRCLE!!" sailor Venus cried.  
  
"Missed me sailor girl!" Anubis said.  
  
"QUAKE WITH FEAR!" Anubis cried and knocked her down with one blow.  
  
"Venus, are you ok?" asked sailor Jupiter. "You're going to pay buddy! Jupiter thunder clap...ZAP!!" she yelled. Anubis dodged it easily.  
  
"You stupid girl, you can't hurt me!" laughed Anubis.  
  
"Hey don't call her stupid!" Dais exclaimed.  
  
"Why do you care?" Anubis shot back.  
  
"Because I like this one."  
  
"Alright already, take her if you want her." Dais ran towards Jupiter and grabbed her around the waist. "You're coming with me."  
  
"No, get away, help!" she screamed. A black hole appeared and Dais went through, still holding onto Lita. Anubis jumped down from the stairs and scooped Mina up in his arms.  
  
"You're mine now beautiful." he said and went through the hole as well.  
  
"Mina! No!" Cye yelled, the hole closed and she was gone.  
  
"Rowen we have to get her back." Cye pleaded.  
  
"We will, lets go find the others." Rowen said. They raced into the temple and on the floor they found Ryo and Sage knocked unconcious.  
  
"Ryo, Ryo. What happened?" Row asked and shook him awake.  
  
"Dynasty soldiers and the four warlords came." he said.  
  
"Four? We only say two." said Cye.  
  
"Help! Get away from me you pervert!" screamed Rei.  
  
"Rei, I have to help her!" said Ryo and took off running down the hall. Sage finally came to and sat up. "Where's Lita? Is she ok?" he asked.  
  
"Sage, Dais took her." said Cye "I'm sorry."  
  
"Where did they go? I'll get her back!" Sage said.  
  
"I know, we'll get them both back." said Rowen.  
  
"Mina was taken too." Cye said.  
  
"Lets go help Ryo," said Rowen. The three got up and started off in the direction that Ryo went.  
  
"Hey guys, can someone help me?" Kento asked.  
  
"Kento, where are you?" asked Cye.  
  
"In the kitchen." Sage, Rowen, and Cye ran into the kitchen and found Kento chained to the refrigerator.  
  
"Kento what happened?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Sekmet chained me to the fridge and took Ami." Kento said. "He'll pay."  
  
"What were you and Ami doing in here?" asked Sage as they undid the chains.  
  
"Well, actually we were, kinda making out." Kento said and blushed.  
  
"Well, well, Kento has actually found someone he likes." said Rowen.  
  
"Come on guys, Ryo probably needs out help." Cye said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Cale you bastard, what did you do to her?" asked Ryo who was looking at Rei unconcious on the floor.  
  
"I just put her to sleep to make it easier to carry her." Cale said.  
  
"You're not carrying her anywhere!" yelled Ryo.  
  
"Oh I think I am." said Cale. Dynasty soldiers appeared and attacked Ryo. He fought them and fought them, but could not get to Cale quick enough to save Rei. Once Cale had disappeared with Rei the soldiers disapeared and left Ryo extremely pissed off by himself. Sage, Cye, Rowen, and Kento all ran into the room.  
  
"He got her didn't he?" asked Sage.  
  
"Yes, I couldn't stop him." Ryo said. From across the room a little voice was heard, faintly calling out.  
  
"Jupiter, Venus, no! Come back Mercury, Mars, don't!" It was Serena, she was murmering on the floor behind some coushins, knocked out.  
  
"Serena, are you ok? Wake up!" Ryo said pulling her up into a sitting position.  
  
"Where are my friends? I have to save them! It's all my fault!" Serena cried, she buried her head into her hands and started sobbing. Rowen started to go over to her but was stopped in his tracks when he saw her lean over and cry on Ryo's shoulder. Ryo patted her confertingly on the back. Rowen stood with his hands in fists and walked right out of the room and out of the temple.  
  
"How could Ryo do this to me?" he asked himself. "He likes Rei, maybe he didn't mean to do it. It was probably just an accident." He sat down under a tree with his head in his hands.  
  
"How can I hell her how I feel."  
  
"Rowen, hey what's wrong?" Cye asked as the four other Ronins walked over to him.  
  
"Nothing really, I just needed some space, time to think."  
  
"It's about me hugging Serena isn't it." said Ryo.  
  
"Yeah I guess so, but I don't really care about that now, I just want to tell her how I really feel." he said.  
  
"So you've finally figured it out?" Kento asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have, I know that my feelings are true."  
  
"That's great." said Sage.  
  
"By the way, where is she?" Rowen asked.  
  
"She's inside, she said she needed something to eat and some rest." Ryo said.  
  
"We need to formulate a plan to get the girls back." said Cye."Lets go inside and see if Serena can help us with it."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Ahh, look at her. She is so beautiful." said Anubis.  
  
"Yea, but so is Jupiter." said Dais.  
  
"Look they're waking up." Sekmet pointed out. The four sailor scouts awoke in uniform and looked around bewildered. They were in chains and shackled to the wall in a standing position.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Mercury.  
  
"What do you want with us?" asked Venus.  
  
"I want you." said Anubis and walked towards her.  
  
"Stay away from me." said Venus. "Leave me alone!" He walked over to her and gently touched her face with his hand.  
  
"So beautiful," he whispered.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Mercury.  
  
"Because this is the only way I can have you." said Sekmet.  
  
"I want to be with you my sweet!" said Cale to Mars.  
  
"I don't care!" yelled Mars "Let us go!"  
  
"Oh, I don't think that's possable." said Dais "We haven't had our fun yet." he said and looked at Jupiter. "My sweet, sweet Jupiter, how lovely you look." Dais said, stroking her hair, he began to trail hot, wet kisses down her neck and to her breasts.  
  
"Ohhh, stop, please!" she begged.  
  
"Leave her alone!" yelled Mars.  
  
"Why? You're going to get it too." said Cale. He walked over to her and ran his fingers up and down her body. He stopped at her breasts and fondled them gently, teasing her hardening nipples at the touch of his hand.  
  
"Don't...mmmm...do this to me!" she pleaded.  
  
Anubis leaned down and kissed Venus. She tried not to do anyting, but he forced his tongue into her mouth. He pressed himself up against her and let her feel his stiffness on her stomach. Ami looked at Sekmet, she knew he was going to do something. He walked over to her and stared to kess her neck, he went up to her mouth where she resisted a little, but gave in and kissed him back. Suprised by this, he went down to her breast.  
  
"Oh, oh, Sekmet! Yes, go lower!" Mercury yelled out. The other warlords stopped and looked at them.  
  
"Ami! You damn slut!" yelled Jupiter.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know that Sekmet was good with women." said Anubis.  
  
"Why does he get the girl who's horny?" asked Dais.  
  
"She's not like that! She's always shy!" said Mars.  
  
"Mmmmm, Sekmet, you're so good! Oh, Yes! Unchain me!" Mercury yelled. Sekmet took the chains off and laid Mercury on the floor. "Oh yes, do me now!" said Mercury. Sekmet took off her skirt and pulled off her body suit. She was completely naked on the floor. he took off his pants and revealed his large, rigid manhood and slowly slipped it inside of her.  
  
"Ami, what are you doing?" asked Venus.  
  
"I've got to get some, I'm so damned horny." she yelled.  
  
"Damn, Sekmet's getting laid and we're not." said Cale.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" said Jupiter, "because I have a boyfriend."  
  
"What?, you mean that puny wimp Sage?" Dais laughed.  
  
Venus looked to the floor and gave up. They couldn't defeat the warlords.  
  
"Oh yes! I'm coming! Oh, you're so good to me!" Ami cried.  
  
"Damn, Ami, you're the best I've ever had." said Sekmet.  
  
"Oh, thank-you, but now I'm affraid that I have to hurt you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Sekmet.  
  
"Mercury bubbles.....BLAST!!!" she yelled and sent a misty, ice cold fog into the room.  
  
"What the hell? Where did she go?" asked Cale.  
  
Mercury went to the girls still chained to the wall. "Let's get the hell out of here." she said breaking off the chains and shackles that had turned to ice.  
  
"Mercury, you saved us!" said Venus as they were running out of the room, leaving behind four very confused and horny warlords.  
  
"Where are we going now?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we have to get out of this place." said Mars. "I feel and evil force here."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Oh, my head hurts!" Serena said as she sat up. The whole fighting expirience had her exhaugsted. All her friends were captured, and the guys couldn't do anything. "I have to save them myself." she thought. "I'm their only hope. I have to go now." "MOON CRISIS POWER!" she yelled. Serena transformed into Super Sailor Moon and rand out the door. She was galfway down the stairs of Rei's temple when someone grabbed her from behind. She swirled around and punched whoever had grabbed her.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't going to hurt you!" Rowen cried "That hurt!"  
  
"I'm so sorry. You shouldn't sneak up on people!" she scolded.  
  
"Why are you sneaking away?" he asked.  
  
"I have to save my friends." she said.  
  
"Wearing that?"  
  
"This is my scout uniform!"  
  
"It looks skimpy!" he said and looked at her fully.  
  
"Why should you care about what I'm wearing?" she asked.  
  
"Because I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I don't think I need your consent to fight."  
  
"I'm going with you." Rowen said.  
  
"No you're not, stay here."  
  
"ARMOR OF STRATA....TAO INOCHI!" Rowen yelled. He was engulfed in a dark blue light and reappered in a blue armor with a bow and arrows.  
  
"Let's go!" he said.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Serena asked "You never told me that you guys had transformations!"  
  
"You never asked." he said and smiled.  
  
"Rowen, don't do this. I...I don't want you to be killed because of me."  
  
"I won't, and it's not because of you, it's because of your friends." Serena was stunned by this comment. She had thought that he liked her, but now she wasn't sure. Tears came to her eyes. She started running away from him, away from all the confusion that he had put on her. All of a sudden a dynasty gate opened infront of her and she was engulfed in a bright light. She opened her eyes to see a great and lucious room filled with fluffy pillows, good food, and an extremely gorgeous man standing near her.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked the man. "and who are you?"  
  
"You're in my realm, and I'm master Talpa." he said.  
  
"You're my enemy!" she said jumping up.  
  
"That may be, but can't we be lovers instead?" he said starting to come towards her.  
  
"Stay away from me." she said flatly.  
  
"I just want to see your beautiful eyes. Such a lovely face. If only I could touch it." He reached out to touch her face and she smacked his hand away. "Ha, you think that's going to stop me?"  
  
"No, but maybe this will! Moon teara....MAGIC!" she yelled. Her head band formed into a discuss and she threw it at him. He blocked it easily.  
  
"Pitifull." he said. He again attemped to touch her face, and this time she did not stop him. He traced his finger over her lips and down around her shoulders. He pulled her close to him, close enough for her to feel his cold heart beating against her breast. He tilted her chin up and leaned down to kiss her. His lips brushed hers lightly and a shutter went through her body.  
  
"Do I excite you?" he asked.  
  
"No, you frighten me." she replied.  
  
"Do I?" he leaned forward again and this time he penetrated through her lips and his eager tongue searched her mouth.  
  
Serena couldn't take any more of this, he was making her so damned hot and horny. She knew she couldn't do anything with him. "What would Rowen think of me if I do this?" she asked herself. She already knew the answer. Talpa was now on top of her lifting her short blue skirt. She kicked her knee up and nailed him in the balls.  
  
"You little bitch, how dare you!" he screamed. He was on the floor while she ran out the door and into a maze of hallways. "I have to find my way out of here." she thought.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Rowen, hey, what happened? We saw you and Serena out here, then she ran away, and now she's gone?" asked Ryo.  
  
"It's all my fault." said Rowen. "I said something wrong."  
  
"Look over there! There's a dynasty gate!" yelled Cye.  
  
"She must have gone through." said Sage.  
  
"She's tying to be brave, she thinks she can save her friends all by herself." Rowen said.  
  
"We have to save her, and Rei." said Ryo.  
  
"And Mina" said Cye.  
  
"And Ami." said Kento.  
  
"And Lita." said Sage.  
  
"Well, let's go!" said Ryo "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE....TAO JI!"  
  
"ARMOR OF TORRENT....TAO SHIN!"  
  
"ARMOR OF HALO....TAO CHI!"  
  
"ARMOR OF HARDROCK....TAO GI!"  
  
The four other Ronins transformed into their armor and joined Rowen at the dynasty gate.  
  
"Well, are you ready Rowen?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Yes, I have to save her." The five warriors set out through the gate and when they reached the other side they were in a great hallway with carvings and furniture.  
  
"Where do we go now?" asked Kento.  
  
"I don't know, let's just pick a direction and go!" said Ryo. They started heading towards a great big door, designed with naked men and women. Knocking was heard on the other side of the door.  
  
"Help us! Help! Open the door, somebody! Please!"  
  
"Come on hurry, it's the girls!" Kento yelled. They all pulled on the door as hard as they could. Finally it gave and the girls toppled to the floor by their feet.  
  
"Mina, I thought I lost you!" Cye said and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her all over.  
  
"Cye control yourself, I'm ok." she said.  
  
"Lita! My love, I'll never let you go again." said Sage  
  
"Sage I love you!" Lita said who hugged Sage with all her might.  
  
"Ami, darling, I missed you!" Kento said.  
  
"I missed you too." said Ami, blushing.  
  
"Ryo, I"m so glad to see you!" Rei exclaimed and jumped on top of Ryo, knocking him down. She smothered him with kisses, she just couldn't help it.  
  
"Rei, whoa, what's come over you?" Ryo asked.  
  
"I realized how important you are to me, being away from you is hell." she said. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Where is Serena?" asked Rowen. "Isn't she with you?"  
  
"She's here?" All four of them shouted.  
  
"Yeah, she went through the dynasty gate, she's here somewhere." said Cye.  
  
"We have to find her!" said Ami "Who know's what she'll do."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Rowen.  
  
"When she gets brave she almost gets herself killed. She get's too brave."  
  
"We have to stop her." Ryo said.  
  
"Come on lets go." said Rei, and they raced back down the hall.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Serena ran down one of the great halls, it was decorated with deep blue wall decorations and landscape paintings. She turned a corner and wham! She ran right into one of the four warlords. It was Anubis.  
  
"What the hell! Why are you here? We left you back at that temple place." he said.  
  
"Yeah well I had to save my friends." she said. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice. I fight for love and justice, and against all evil creeps like you, on behalf of the moon I will punish you!"  
  
"Sailor Moon huh? You look like a whore to me in that short little skirt." Dais said.  
  
"Hey! Why does everyone think my skirt is too short?" she whinned.  
  
"Because it is, your friends had on the same ones, but they were different colors." said Sekmet.  
  
"Yeah, and Sekmet screwed your little blue haired friend, Ami." said Cale.  
  
"No, she wouldn't! Ami likes Kento." Serena said.  
  
"Kento? That food compacting freak?" asked Sekmet.  
  
"Hey, leave him alone, he's my friend." she said.  
  
"Grab her Anubis, Talpa will know what to do with her." said Cale. Anubis reached out to grab Serena's arms, but she punched him.  
  
"You damned bitch!" yelled Anubis.  
  
"WEB OF DECEPTION!" yelled Dais. Serena was caught in a web that zapped her energy.  
  
"SNAKE FANG STRIKE!" yelled Sekmet.  
  
"BLACK LIGHTNING STRIKE!" yelled Cale. Bolts of lightning and energy bore through Serena's helpless body. Any more injuries and she would have been killed. Anubis bent down and picked up a lifeless Serena and carried her off towards their master, Talpa.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Did you guys hear that?" asked Ryo. "It sounded like the four warlords."  
  
"Let's go!" yelled Rowen.  
  
"Um, uh, we don't really want to go against the warlords again." said Ami.  
  
"Why not." asked Kento.  
  
"Well, because they sort of want to sleep with us, mainly rape us." said Rei.  
  
"We'll protect you." said Cye.  
  
"Ok, but if I get raped, you're going to die." said Lita.  
  
"Now, can we go?" asked an impatient Rowen.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." said Sage.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Master Talpa, we brought you this girl." said Anubis.  
  
"She was making troube for us." said Dais.  
  
"Put her in my chambers." said Talpa "I want to talk with her when she awakens." Talpa scratched his black go-t as he watched Anubis take the beautiful blonde into his bedroom. His emotions were stirring as he thought about what to do with her. "Cale and I were wondering, what do you want us to do with the other four girls?" asked Sekmet.  
  
"Do with them as you please." said Talpa. He headed towards his room. "Don't disturb me." he said as Anubis passed him.  
  
"Yes master."  
  
Talpa walked in his room, then shut and locked the door. He walked over to the bed where his sleeping moon princess was laying. He gently took off her skirt, then body suit and piled them on the floor. Her boots thrown there as well. He unhooked her light pink bra and took it off revealing her semi-large breasts. He took one in his hand and squeezed it gently, not wanting to wake the precious girl laying beneth him. With his other hand he gracefully pulled down her matching pink laced panties. He looked down to the golden curls and felt himself rising in his pants. "If only you were awake." he thought to himself. He put his fingers into the moistened opening. They slid in perfectly with one hand on her breast and the other down by her crotch he was now satisfied. He leaned forward and kissed her motionless lips. Her eyes fluttered open and her first thought was that she was lying in bed with Rowen. "Mmmm, Rowen, I love you." she murmered.  
  
"Rowen!!! How can you love Rowen!" Talpa shouted.  
  
"What, hey! Talpa get off of me!" Serena yelled. "Where are my clothes? What are you doing?"  
  
"My dear lovely princess, you're mine now."  
  
"I don't think so, let me go, and get your fucking hand off my breast and out of my crotch." she said. The door burst off of it's hinges and flew to the floor.  
  
"Serena! What the....Talpa! Get the hell off of her!" Rowen yelled. He was extremely pissed off by the scene he was seeing. His only love with his most dangerous enemy.  
  
"ARROW SHOCK..." Rowen started  
  
"If you fire that arrow in here then you'll kill her too!" Talpa said.  
  
"Then leave her out of it." Rowen said. Rowen and Talpa broke through the ceiling and went up to the roof.  
  
"Don't ever touch Serena again." Rowen said.  
  
"I'll do with her as I please." said Talpa.  
  
"ARROW SHOCK...WAVE!" Rowen yelled and blasted Talpa with his arrow.  
  
"Ha! You puny wimp. You didn't even scratch me!" Talpa threw his arms up in the air and a big bolt of lightning shot down from the sky. It hit Rowen hard and slammed him into the ground.  
  
"Talpa..you bastard." he yelled.  
  
"Just because Serena loves you doesn't mean I'll let you have her."  
  
"What she loves me?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Yes, she was talking in her sleep. So what." Talpa said. He raised his hands in the air again and the black lightning flew down and struck Rowen again, this time it knocked himdown through the ceiling and into the room where Serena was trying to put all of her clothes back on.  
  
"Rowen! Oh God!" Serena cried, running over to him. He was barely awake. "Rowen don't leave me!" Serena said with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Serena, do you love me?" asked Rowen in a weak voice.  
  
"Rowen, I...I...I do love you." she said. She held on to his hands and squeezed them tightly. She put his head in her lap and she stroked his hair.  
  
"Serena, I ..love...." Rowen was cut off by Talpa crashing down into the room.  
  
"Come with me my princess." he said as he grabbed Serena.  
  
"Let her go!" yelled Sailor Mars. The other scouts and ronins were behind her.  
  
"I don't think so." he said, and jumped back out of the building with Serena in his arms.  
  
"Let's go!" yelled Ryo.  
  
"Wait!" yelled a faint voice, it was Rowen. "You have to combine your power or you'll never beat him." he said.  
  
"But, Rowen, if we do that you might die." said Ryo.  
  
"I don't care just save Serena." he said.  
  
"ARMOR OF INFERNO" yelled Ryo. Cye, Kento, Sage and Rowen's power all went into Ryo. The mystical white armor of Inferno was thus created. He jumped out of the building chasing after Talpa.  
  
"Come on we have to help him!" yelled Sailor Jupiter. The scouts followed Ryo to help him defeat Talpa, and save Serena.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Don't even think about trying to escape me." Talpa said as they reached the outskirts of the evil dynasty.  
  
"I don't have to escape, my friends will save me." she said.  
  
"Ha! I doubt that very much." A single tear ran down her cheek as she thought of Rowen, and how she had told him that she loved him.  
  
"Stop right there!" said Sailor Mercury.  
  
"We're the Sailor Scouts! We want our friend back!" they said in unison.  
  
"Get out of my way!" said Talpa.  
  
"Sailor Moon, we have to combine all of our powers!" said Venus.  
  
"Let's do it!" Serena said.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
All of their powers went into Sailor Moon. She turned into Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
"Oh no, I'm so scared, a blonde bimbo in a nightgown!" Talpa joked.  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Serena yelled. A bright light engulfed Talpa.  
  
"Did I get him?" she asked.  
  
"No! Think again." he said.  
  
"Ryo, we have to combine our powers! We're not strong enough by ourselves!" Serena yelled.  
  
"ARMOR OF INFERNO!" "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"I hope this works." said Sailor Mercury.  
  
"It should" said Sailor Mars.  
  
The armor of Inferno and neo-queen Serenity combined to form a pink, red, and white armored Serena. She had a long staff with her silver crystal on the end. "That's it buddy! You're going down!" said Serena "This is for Rowen!....CRYSTAL OF INFERNO! DESTRUCTION ATTACK NOW!!!!" she cried. Talpa was enflamed in a brilliant blue-violet light.  
  
"What? NOOO!!! You can't defeat me!!" He was completely insinerated. Ryo and Serena seperated and fell to the ground.  
  
"Ryo! are you ok?" Mars asked holding him.  
  
"Yes, I think so." he replied.  
  
"Serena, wake up!" Jupiter yelled.  
  
"Three Ronin warriors came out of the fortress holding a limp unconcious body.  
  
"Rowen doesn't look good." Cye said." We're not sure if he's going to make it."  
  
"Serena won't wake up! I'm afraid she's going to die!" said Ami  
  
"Who said anything about dying?" Serena said in a murmer and she sat up.  
  
"Serena you're ok!" said Venus and gave her a hug.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, where's Rowen?" she asked. The four Ronins parted to reveal Rowen's body.  
  
"Is he?" she started to ask with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"No, not yet." said Sage.  
  
"It's my fault!" said Ryo "I took the energy he needed to form the armor of inferno."  
  
"No, it's not your fault. It's my fault" said Serena. "If I wouldn't have came here I would have never been captured and Rowen wouldn't have tried to save me." A tear rolled down her face and onto her crystal locket. It started to glow a bright pink color. It floated out from her locket and hovered about Rowen. A figure appeared before them, it was Queen Serenity, Serena's mother.  
  
"Look, Serena! It's your mother." said Sailor Mars.  
  
"Mother, what are you doing here?" Serena asked.  
  
"I have come to congradulate you." she said in a small soothing voice.  
  
"Congradulate me on what?" she asked.  
  
"For finding your true love."  
  
"I thought Darien was supposed to be my true love." said Serena.  
  
"No my child, Darien and you were never meant to be, he was too arogant and stuck up. He always hurt you. So then, one day I invited the five Ronin Warriors from earth to visit us at the palace, Sage and Lita fell instantly in love. Ami and Kento wondered off towards the gardens. Rei and Ryo were attracted from the start and Cye and Mina were swimming in the lake. You, my darling Serena , were very shy so you hid in the library. Rowen, being a book lover, found you with your nose in a book, looking as lovely as ever., and as soon as you looked into each other's eyes you knew that you were meant to be."  
  
"So we were all together before on the moon?" asked Mina.  
  
"Yes, you were in perfect harmony, until Talpa came and destroyed our kingdom along with his partner queen Beryl. I sent you all here to a new time on earth to be reborn. You all have done wonderfuly." said Queen Serenity.  
  
"What about Rowen, he's dying." said Serena holding on to her only love.  
  
"There's one thing you can do. Hold up your crystal and say moon crystal healing power!"  
  
"ok, Moon crystal healing power!" yelled Serena. The crystal let off a soft lavender light which covered Rowen's body.  
  
"Is he ok now?" asked Serena.  
  
"He will be, now I must leave. I love you all." the Queen said and vanished.  
  
"Mmmm, hey what's going on?" Rowen asked and sat up. Serena was still clutching onto him.  
  
"Rowen! It worked! You're healed!" Serena yelled and jumped on top of him.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, calm down, I don't want broken ribs." he said.  
  
"Guys, let's get out of here." said Lita.  
  
"Yeah, let's go, please?" said Mina. The five couples took their leave and returned to Rei's temple.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Rei, do you think we could possably share the same room tonight?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Ryo of course we can." Rei said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Come on I'll show you our room." She took his hand and led him towards the master bedroom.  
  
He took off his shirt and laid down on the bed, awaiting his firey goddess. "What took you so long?" he asked as she reentered the room. "I thought you were right behind me."  
  
"I had to tell the others were their rooms are." she said.  
  
"Do you think we're the only two who want to be together tonight?"  
  
"No, I guess not." he said and looked at Rei who had shut the door and now was looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I never realized how muscular you were. You have such a fine body." she said gliding over towards the bed.  
  
"Thank-you, and you my dear have the nicest breasts I've ever seen."  
  
"So you like to look at my breasts?"  
  
"Whenever I get a chance." She began to unbutton her blouse and he began to take off her skirt gently kissing her legs all the way up to her inner thighs, He looked up and saw two very beautiful eyes staring down at him. Rei smiled. He took her black lace bra off and placed her breasts into his hands.  
  
"I've been waiting a long time to do this." he said.  
  
"mmm, really." she said and laid him on his back. She unbuttoned his pants and started sliding them down and off his body. She took his silky red boxers off and threw them across the room. She noticed how hard he was already.  
  
"What can I say, you make me horny." he said.  
  
"Uh huh, well, I'll fix that for you." She tilted her head down and gently kissed his manhood. It sent little shivers of pleasure through his body. She gradually began to lick up and down the sides of his long hard shaft. He ran his fingers through her silky black hair.  
  
"Oh Rei, stop teasing me."  
  
She took all of his hardness into her mouth and sucked. It went in and out of her mouth, slow at first then faster and faster. She wanted him to come inside of her mouth, she wanted to taste his juices. Finally he came and she swallowed all of his love.  
  
"Oh my fire goddess, I want to do to you what you did to me." Ryo said putting Rei on her back.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" she asked. He spread her legs wide and kissed her soft folds.  
  
"mmm, Ryo."  
  
He carressed her inner being with his fingers, then gently started licking her tender folds. He stuck his tongue deep inside of her and carefully nibbled on her hardening nub.  
  
"Oh, Ryo, please, Oh God! That feels so good!" she cried  
  
"Now for the final touch." he said pulling out some protection. He put on the condum and very carefully glided his stiffness into her wettened pussy.  
  
"Oh Ryo, do me hard" she said. He started going faster and faster, she pumped her hips with his and they were in perfect unison. "Oh Ryo, I'm coming, Ahhh!!" she screamed. She laid there gasping for air and she could still feel his stiffness inside of her.  
  
"Let me please you once more" she said.  
  
She rolled him on his back and starting moving up and down on his manhood. Faster and faster she went and his long moans could be heard throughout the temple.  
  
"Oh yes! I'm coming Rei, I'm coming!"  
  
"Me too! a little more! Oh yes!" They came together and then collapsed on the bed. "I love you so much." Ryo said.  
  
"I love you too my sweet." she said. They fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Did you hear Ryo?" asked Lita "They were so loud."  
  
"I bet we would be louder." Sage said and gave Lita a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
"I could make you moan louder than anyone in this temple."  
  
"Oh could you?" she asked teasingly as she snuggled closer to him on the couch.  
  
"Yes, I'm just a stud." he said jokingly. She started to unbutton his shirt and massage his well built chest. The shirt ended up on the floor along with his pants and green boxers. She had him completely naked on the couch, and yet all of her clothes were still on.  
  
"My turn." he said.  
  
"Why would I need you to take my clothes off? I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself."  
  
"Oh stop complaining and come here." he said grabbing her and pulling her on top of him. He pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to his crupled heap of clothes on the floor. He carefully brushed her nipples through her green bra. He was happy to see that they hardened with his touch. He slid off her long green skirt and revealved her silky white panties. He kissed a serpentine line of wet kisses down her stomache and to the edge of her silky whites. She looked at him with loving care. She had never known this kind of true love before.  
  
"Sage, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes, what is it?" he asked and tossed her bra and panties to the floor.  
  
"Have you ever been in love?" she asked.  
  
"Well not until recently. There were many girls, but you're the only one who I have ever really cared about."  
  
"Others?" she asked, suddenly tensing and sitting up.  
  
"Well, a few but I never went as far as this." he replied.  
  
"Well then, that's different." she said and laid back down, pulling his head down to hers and kissing him tenderly. He slid his hand down from her waist to her most intimate part and gently inserted two fingers into the center of her being. She let out a little whimper as he moved them faster and faster.  
  
"Oohhh Sage, I want you to do me right now, and do me hard." she said."I don't like a lot of foreplay." He put on a rubber and started pumping his hips with the rythem of her body.  
  
"Oh, Oh, Sage...Yes!" she screamed."God! Yes! I'm coming! Yes! Ahhh! she cried as her first orgasm struck her hard.  
  
"Sage its my turn to please you." she said. He rolled onto his back with his hard shaft still inside of her. She was now possitioned on top, with him sitting on the couch. She started moving her body up and down on his hard rock.  
  
"Lita, oh , keep going baby!" he cried. She went faster, as fast as she could and his hips moved with her rythem.  
  
"Lita, oh Lita!" he screamed at the top of his lungs."I'm coming keep going!" "I'm almost there, a little longer!" she cried. They both came together and colapsed backwards onto the couch. She was still on top of him.  
  
"Oh God Lita, you have got to be a love goddess."  
  
"Only to you." she replied. He smiled loveingly and stroked her hair. She pulled a blanket on top of them and soon they were fast asleep, locked in each other's arms.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ami found Kento with his head in the refridgerator.  
  
"Honey, what are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, uh just getting a little snack." he said.  
  
"How would you like to have some of me?" she asked seducingly. He dropped the container of cool whip on the floor.  
  
"What? You want me to do what?" he asked. Ami walked over to him and picked up the tub of cool whip.  
  
"Mmmmm, I like cool whip, good choice." she said. She slipped off the blue robe she was wearing and let it drop to the floor.  
  
"Uh, Ami, I , uh, damn, I just want to...."  
  
"Want to what? Hmmm?"she asked, running her fingers through his blackish blue hair. He leaned down and kissed her firmly. She reacted by unbottoning his pants. He took off his shirt and tossed it across the room. She managed to get his pants off with a little help from him, and began to take off his orange boxers. She stared at his most prized possession, her eyes widened with interest.  
  
"Kento, I never knew how big it actually was!" she exclaimed, gently caressing his shaft. He jumped up on the table and let her do the work. She dipped her fingers in to cool whip and spread it all over his hardened penis.  
  
"Mmmm, this looks good." she said and bent down starting to lap at the cool white cream.  
  
"Tastes good too." She licked all of it off carefully, not missing any of it. Her tongue swirled around the head and he gasped . His breathing increased as she bobbed her head up and down.  
  
"Damn, Ami, I want to fuck you so bad." he yelled. She stopped and he got off the table. She laid down on the table and spread her legs.  
  
"Whenever you're ready." she said. He put his hard shaft in the entrance to her body. It went in slowly at first, but then he thrust his hips into her, faster and faster. Ami squealed with pleasure.  
  
"Oh! I'm coming, I'm coming!"Kento cried.  
  
"A little longer! Please!" Ami yelled. He came inside her as her hips bucked from a massive orgasim. He stayed on top of her for a few moments more, basking in the after glow.  
  
At that moment Cye walked into the kitchen to get a drink for Mina and him.  
  
"Uh, sorry to interupt." Cye said, completely disgusted.  
  
"Hey, Cye, whatcha doin?"asked Kento, a little embarrased by the scene.  
  
"Well I was getting a drink, but I think I'll pass." he said and walked back out of the kitchen to Mina's bedroom, where she was busy taking a shower.  
  
"Now that that's over, let's eat." Ami said "I'm hungry."  
  
"Yeah, I am pretty hungry, after that workout I just had." Kento and Ami both got out some left over cheeseburgers and started eating hungrily. When they were finished they smiled at each other then gathered up their clothes, and headed for Ami's room.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Cye walked back into Mina's room where she was still in the shower. He pushed the disgusting thoughts of Kento and Ami on the kitchen table out of his head and went into the bathroom. He took off all of his clothes and opened the shower curtain. There he saw the most beautiful creature on earth. 'I love her so much.' he thought. He took off his clothes and got into the shower, wrapping his arms around her frail body.  
  
"Cye, what are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Taking a shower with you." he replied. "Is that ok?"  
  
"It's fine, but you know what's going to happen don't you?"  
  
"No what's going to happen?" he asked.  
  
"We're going to make love." she said and turned around to face him.  
  
She ran her finger down his muscular chest and lifted it just before she reached his possession. Cye had no problem with this. He had thought about making love to her many times before, and now it was actually going to happen. He could feel himself getting harder and harder. She looked down to see him stiffening. She got down on her knees and lightly kissed his hardened tip. He felt a wave of pleasure go through his body. She put all of him into her mouth and sucked. The water running in the shower was hot, making it hot and humid inside the bathroom. Her tongue rolled around his head and tickled his senses. He moved his hips with her rythem and soon he was on the verge of going over the edge. She went faster than before and sucked even harder, that was all she had to do. He came in her mouth and she let most of it dribble out. She hated the taste of semen. The water from the shower cleaned all of his juices off of her face and body. She stood up, looking at him with pleading eyes. She wanted him now, He felt himself growing hard again. She put her hands on his shoulders and eagerly awaited for his next move. He stooped down and let himself enter her slowly, not wanting to hurt her. He leaned her up against the wall and started pumping his hips. He moved in and out of her with grace and skill. He knew exactly what he was doing and she was very impressed. The world was spinning and she could feel her orgasm building up inside of her.  
  
"Oh, Cye, I'm coming! Oh, Oh!" she yelled as his speed increased and he felt himself coming as well. Mina let out a loud cry of pain and pleasure mixed together. They stood wrapped in each other's arms, savoring the moments of joy that they had just shared together. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and out of the way of her breasts which he adored. He pinched one of her nipples and she whrithered with pleasure.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked.  
  
"Just making sure that you're still horny." he replied and immediately began kissing her again more passionately this time, wanting to taste her forever.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Serena was fast asleep on a bed in one of Rei's guest rooms.She was wearing nothing but her pink lace panties and a smile on her soft lips. Rowen walked in the room and saw his sleeping princess on the silky white sheets and sighed.  
  
'I didn't get to tell her how much I love her." he thought to himself. He walked over to the bed and sat next to the sleeping beauty. He kissed her lighly on the lips. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes.  
  
"Rowen, what are you doing?" she asked sleepily "What's going on?"  
  
"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." he said.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. She was concerned about Rowen. He had been acting very strange ever since the battle.  
  
"Serena, I love you. I have loved you ever since you ran into me on the street." he said.  
  
"Rowen, I've been waiting to hear you say that." she said and sat up. She realized that she didn't have anything on but her panties and turned red.  
  
"Whoops, I guess I should put some clothes on." she said, her face still red with embarrasment.  
  
"No need to , they would just be crumpled on the floor anyway." he said. Serena gave him a puzzled look before she was pushed back on the bed and kissed vigorously.  
  
"Rowen, I'm not sure if we should do this." she said.  
  
"I can't help but to love you Serena."  
  
"I know but," he cut her off by kissing her neck and going down to her throbbing breasts. She let out short little gasps and a slight moan. He used one of his hands to pinch a nipple and role it between his fingers. She became moist and no longer cared about stopping him. He tugged at her pink lace and tossed them aside. His eyes lit up as he saw her golden curls surronding the pink wetness. He could not help but to touch her silkiness and insert two of his fingers into her. She gasped at impact. Rowen, still fully dressed, could not take his eyes off of her. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought. She slightly opened her eyes and saw him staring at her. He took his fingers out of her and crawled up ontop of her. He was between her legs, which were wrapped around his body. He kissed her beautiful face and licked her lips. Their tongues darted around and around with each other.  
  
"Rowen, I want to see you." she said.  
  
"You are seeing me."  
  
"I want to see all of you." she ripped open his shirt which sent buttons flying everywhere.  
  
"I'll do my pants,"he said. They were thrown on the floor along with his blue boxers. Serena marvoled at his large member. He moved in slowly, penetrating her opening with gentle care. She grimaced with a little pain.  
  
"Am I hurting you?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"No, keep going" she said softly. He went slowly at first then he began to build up speed. Her face changed from discomfort to pleasure. He went even faster giving her everything he had.  
  
"Rowen! It feels so good! Don't stop!Ahh!" she felt something building inside of her, almost at it's peak. "Ohh, Oh! Ahhh!" she screamed. Her climax peaked and she arched her back upward. He almost went over himself, but decided it wasn't the best, they needed the proper protection. To her dissapointement he pulled out of her long enough to put on a rubber. She sat up and gently pushed him to a lying down possition.  
  
"Let me please you as you have pleased me." she begged. She wanted to feel the fire between her legs once more and give him the same feeling. She strattled his body and easily lowered herself down on his stiff member. She felt more at ease than she did before. He gasped at the feeling of her body surrounding his swollen member. She leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly, teasingly. She began to move her body up and down, her hips in perfect unison with his. He penetrated deeper inside of her this time, giving her even more pleasure than before, but her goal was to please him, and give him that wanted pleasure. She moved faster, his face showed pleasure and yearning. He felt the fire building inside, he knew that he was going to release himself.  
  
"Do it with me." she pleaded, "just a little longer." Her back arched and she thrusted her chest forward. He took this oppertunity to grab her breasts and hold on to them. They jiggled in his hands like jello. This sent him and her both over the edge. She layed on top of him for quite some time, both catching their breaths.  
  
"I love you so much." Serena said and snuggled up beside him.  
  
"I love you too, my beautiful princess."  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Cye and Mina were up early before anyone else. They got something to eat and stayed clear of the table. Cye turned on the t.v. and they watched the news. Mina laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep again, news was just too boring for the princess of Venus.  
  
Lita and Sage went down to the kitchen to start breakfast. She started cooking eggs, bacon, ham, and pancakes. Sage helped her as much as he could, but she insisted that he just set the table. He wipped the table off with a wet dishrag. He had a little trouble getting some brownish/white creamy stuff off of it. He set the table and when Lita was almost finished she sent him to wake up the others. He walked into Rei and Ryo's room and saw them locked in each other's arms, still sleeping.  
  
"Hey! Wake up! Time for breakfast!" he yelled, then walked back out of the room. He went on to Serena and Rowen's room where they were already dressed because Serena had a nose for food.  
  
"Is breakfast ready?" she asked "I'm starving!" she exclaimed. They hurried towards the kitchen.  
  
Sage went on down to Kento and Ami's room, this time he knocked lightly on the door. "Come in." said a cheerful voice.  
  
"I take it you had a good night?" Sage asked a cheerful Kento.  
  
"Very good." Kento said.  
  
"Come on, it's time for breakfast."he said.  
  
Kento wrapped his arm around a blushing Ami and walked out the door towards the kitchen as well. When they were all gathered in the kitchen Lita dished out all of her good food and they ate and talked excitedly. Cye had left the news on adn a new broadcaster flashed on.  
  
"Attention Sailor Sluts and Rodent Warriors, I am Lord Ravenshaw, and I shall take revenge on my brother's death. Sailor Moon, you are mine!" Evil laughter filled the ears of the five couples.  
  
They sat silently looking in fear. Serena trembled and Rowen held her tightly.  
  
"I'll protect you." he said.  
  
"Here we go again." said Mina.  
  
"Let's kick his ass!" said Lita.  
  
"I'm pregnant." said Ami.  
  
Everyone turned to her and stared in disbelief.  
  
"What??No way! We were only together for one night!" Kento exclaimed.  
  
"That's all it took!" she replied blushing deeply.  
  
"Congradulations Kento, you're a soon to be father!" said Ryo.  
  
"I sense a baby girl." Rei said.  
  
"I hope so," said Sage,"We wouldn't want another Kento" he said jokingly.  
  
Kento shot Sage a dirty look. Each of the guys held their girlfriends and tried to decide what to do next.  
  
How much of a threat is this new evil? What is the real reason he wants Sailor Moon? Can Rowen protect Serena, or does she need to protect him? Is Kento really the father of Ami's child?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it, I'm finally finished with my fanfic. I've also written quite a few more, but I haven't submitted them yet. They're GW/SM crossovers and a lot more. Ja Ne! ~ Kiira Nailo 


End file.
